Kryptonite
by Child of the Night123
Summary: everybody, just walk away, no one look at it, I'm deleting all of this


Kryptonite is one of my favorite songs, and I listened to it today and I thought of this, hope you like it, but it is a bit short

Kryptonite

Annabeth

It was an average day at Camp Half-Blood. But my term of normal was slightly different than most people's, you know, pegasus riding, sword fights, archery, killing monsters, not much different than most seventeen year-old girl's idea of a so-so day. Well, more of most seventeen year-old girls who happen to be the demigod daughter of Athena. I had training with the regular cabins I normally trained with, Athena, Apollo, Hecate, Hades (well, Nico di Angelo is the only one in the Hades cabin actually), but one exception.

My boyfriend, Percy, the son of Poseidon, also the only camper in the Poseidon cabin, was not at any of them. After we had started dating, we basically became connected at the hip, so we begged Chiron, our tutor who taught heroes, to let us be in the same classes. And teach together when we instructed the younger kids. Though that was mainly for the children's benefit, while Percy may be the most skilled swordsman the camp has ever known, but he had the teaching skill of a fly. In fact, now that I thought about, I haven't seen Percy at all today. Sure I knew he took forever to get out of bed in the morning (he once slept through everything until dinner and everyone laughed at him while he looked around confused) but today was sword practice day, he never missed that, maybe archery but never sword practice.

I went into the Big House, not a very likely place for Percy to be considering Mr. D, the camp director, was there playing pinochle with Chiron.

"Chiron, where's Percy?" He looked up from his cards.

"Oh yes, Annabeth, Percy has requested that he may stay in his cabin for something, he wasn't particular on the subject, but he seemed nervous."

"Yes, just run along Annie Bell," Mr. D said in monotone. I rolled my eyes but I went to my cabin, with an emotion I wasn't used to: confusion. Percy never stayed in the Poseidon cabin longer than he needed (or wanted) to sleep. It may have been his home at camp but he thought it was lonely since he had no siblings. But I thought Percy was insane for thinking it was lonely. I had older (who weren't very social) and younger (who could get very annoying) siblings, and I had to be in charge of them, just because I came here first. I may have liked how things were when I ran it but that was why I had a second-in-command, my brother Malcolm. Most counselors didn't have right hand men but Malcolm was older than I was and it was easier letting him occasionally have the responsibilities.

"Hey Annabeth," Speak of the devil. Malcolm was teaching nine year-old Elle and her twin brother Garcon, but we just called him Gary, fractions, don't you dare think it was the kind of forth grade fractions, more of the kind you learn when you're a sophomore.

"Hey guys," I said frowning while sitting on my bed. "Do you know where Percy is?"

Malcolm thought for a few seconds.

"I heard Nico was helping him out, don't know where though." The two nine year-olds blond heads popped up. Elle and Gary are twins and they look exactly alike. Same ruffled blond hair, curious grey eyes and horn rimmed glasses, they may be small, but they can be pretty intimidating, they figured out a plan that once had every Ares camper in a potato sack, which made me and Malcolm lose a bet.

"I heard-" Elle started.

"That in the-" Gary said.

"Hades cabin-"

"Nico was helping-"

"Percy with some-"

"Important project." Gary finished. They did that all the time, yeah, when I said annoying younger siblings I meant it.

"Annabeth," Malcolm said, "You might want to get going before they try to start a sentence again. I went to the door and I heard as I left,

"Bye Annabeth-"

"See you later-"

"At dinner-"

"They're having-"

"Dinosaur shaped-"

"Chicken nuggets!" Those two never failed to be a mouth full. Lucky me, the Hades cabin was all the way across camp, apparently Nico "wanted to have space from all of the campers" basically he meant Hermes (who would steal his stuff) and Ares (who would try to kill him), not to mention he had a password. Though any half-wit could guess what it was. I reached the obsidian building with the torches of green fire that never ceased burning. I was about to say 'Bianca' when something stopped me. Silence. Nico's cabin was never silent.

You could always hear Green Day, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park or whatever punk rock Nico was listening to outside the door considering he liked it "rocking hard". But I heard soft voices.

"Nico! Are you sure this will work?" Percy's voice. I normally wasn't an eavesdropper but considering my boyfriend that I hadn't seen all day was whispering hurriedly to his cousin my curiosity got the best of me.

"Is they sky blue?"

"Actually, today the clouds are grey, but it might turn blue since all the weather passes eventually."

"Kelp for Brains, this is going to work. Do you remember what you have to say? And what you have to do?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, than maybe the past week or so of my teaching have paid off, considering t normally would take a lot longer to learn this. Maybe being around Annabeth has made you a better student."

"Whatever, if this doesn't work, I'm dead, and I doubt Hades will be that much kinder to me when I'm dead."

"It's going to work fine," Nico, being reassuring? Since when?

"I hope, I'd awfully hate to get gutted like a fish."

"Eh, I thought you liked fish."

"No! I absolutely hate eating fish!"

"Whatever." With that, I sprinted away from the Hades cabin. What were they planning? A Prank? No, Percy would use the Stolls for a prank. I honestly don't know anymore reasons why he would need to memorize things to say and do. The only other thing I could think of was he was proposing. And considering we're seventeen, that idea is just as likely as Juniper is to get a job in a paper factory.

A daughter of Athena who is nervous and unsure is never good, and all the campers know it, seeing the look on my face, the Hermes campers skirted away from me. I didn't want to go back to my cabin since a certain pair of twins would harass me for answers about what I found, and annoying me very well in the process. The lake was too obvious. I guess I'll just have to wait and see this surprise.

I waited the rest of the day, through my activities, until dinner (they did have dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets) everyone was whispering and glancing over at the Poseidon table. Percy was nowhere to be found. I never caught my sibling's sentences, but I'm sure some were complete rumors. Such as, "I heard he got drowned in the lake" or "I hear he's on the lam". Both of which aren't possible. Since Percy can breathe underwater and he wouldn't be on the lam because it's already a week or so in camp that I've been with him constantly, not to mention I've been with him a lot in New York so I doubt he would be a criminal.

But, in the amphitheater I was surprised and dismayed to see a big stage in front of everything with curtains in the back, a microphone on the stage and Seaweed Brain himself, on it with a guitar. Okay, you can call me stupid considering Nico knows how to play guitar and had probably been teaching Percy to play one particular song so he wouldn't have to learn every last bit.

"Hey everybody," Percy called out, he winked at me and smiled. Then started singing? I never heard him sing before so this should be good.

I took a walk around the world

To ease my troubled mind

I left my body laying somewhere

In the sands of time

But I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

All I knew it had to be

Something do with you

I really don't really mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend in the end

If I go crazy will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There-a holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

You call me strong, you call me weak

But still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times

I never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head

If not for me you'd be dead

I picked you up and put you back

On solid ground

If I go crazy will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There-a holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

If I go crazy will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There-a holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

Yeah!

If I go crazy will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There-a holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

Yeah!

The song ended and Percy stopped singing and he hopped off the stage and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"How was that Wise Girl for an anniversary present?" I looked at him strangely.

"Percy our anniversary is on your birthday and it's June."

"I was talking about the day we first met." He said. "Are you going to kiss me or did I just spend a week learning Nico's Hades-forsaken guitar notes and memorize this song for nothing?"

I pressed my mouth to his, and I heard the cooing of the Aphrodite girls as they "awed" us. But we kept making out, mainly to get them out of there. As cheesy and cliché as it may sound, he was a Seaweed Brain, but he was my Seaweed Brain.


End file.
